Outlaw Queen - Happy Ending Week July 2018
by EvilRegalHood
Summary: Just a bunch of short poems about a lovely couple, we all love.
1. Bandit OQ Happy Ending

Tall dark and handsome is what I see  
As I sit above him, perched in a tree  
It took me back to when we first met  
I was new to this life, he was a seasoned vet.  
The competition was fierce  
Not a day went by  
Without arrows being drawn, as they flew through the sky  
He had his band of Merry Men  
I worked alone, I didn't need friends  
I'd gotten caught, it'd be a long day  
"Robin Hood" I'd heard them say  
My hands became free, as he stood by my side  
We fought our way out, he took my hand and I lied  
"I didn't need help, I was fine on my own"  
"Looked like it to me." He smirked through his tone.  
Back to reality my eye on the prize  
Two bandits falling in love, it was a surprise  
The sun went down, and darkness fell  
"The carriage is in sight"  
I hear Little John yell  
He looked up at me, no words to be said  
We were always in sync, both easily read.  
The heist a success, it was one for the books  
Arriving back to camp, Robin gave Will a look.  
The music was playing, ale was passed around  
Girls twirling, guys stomping, loudly on the ground  
A party each night, yet we remain out of sight  
Robbing from the rich and giving to the poor  
If only I knew what he'd had in store.  
He'd made off to the village before I could ask why.  
He never just leaves without saying goodbye.  
Will bows and takes my hand  
A kind gesture, one I understand.  
Small talk over the music as we begin to dance  
He has two left feet, I didn't stand a chance.  
I look through the crowd and see him arrive  
A sparkle and look of love in his eyes  
He makes his way to me, a soft kiss on my lips  
We begin to sway, his hands fall to my hips  
Dancing in the moonlight, under the stars,  
These are the moments we live for, we've come so far.  
The music fades and with a soft bow,  
He drops to his knee, this is happening now.

"Regina" his voice soft as he takes my hand.

"How can I begin to make you understand? From the day you walked into my life, I've become a better man hoping one day you'd be my wife. I never knew love until I found you. You're my heart, my soul, my words are true. I was always going through life just to survive. Then the day you kissed me, I've never felt more alive. You've sparked the fire and made me see, the meaning of life, how to truly be happy. I loved you then, I love you now, I'll love you always."

From his pocket, the ring now came,  
My heart was racing, was I going insane.  
A round ruby sat perfectly in the band

"Regina Mills, will you take my hand..."  
A traitor tear falls from my eye "YES"

He laughed as he placed the ring on my finger.

"You never let me finish or let the moment linger."

I pull him close, he wipes the tears from my eyes, our lips meet to no surprise.  
He is the one my heart beats for, two bandits in love, who could ask for more.


	2. Missing Year OQ Happy Ending

A curse had brought her back to this land  
At first his face, she couldn't stand  
The bickering, the anger, was all she had  
To not fall apart, heartbroken and sad  
His smile was warm and heart was sincere  
But she had lost, all she held dear.  
Time passed slowly, but before she knew  
She had fallen for him, what was she going to do?  
Her castle held danger, to which he was no stranger  
She hit him with sass, he said he was just saving her ass.  
She pushed down her feelings deep inside,  
As time passed she couldn't hide.  
The way he turned and said her name,  
She didn't want to fight, she was done with her game.  
The days passed, her heart began to heal  
What she felt for Robin Hood, she'd never felt anything more real.  
She didn't know what was missing until that very first kiss,  
For a short moment, only the two of them exist.  
Time had stopped she opened her eyes, he was smiling to no surprise.  
In the dark was where it all started,  
She missed him, thought of him, every time they parted.  
She took care of Roland, loved him like no other  
Months went by, then he called her his mother.  
Telling Robin, she knew she had to,  
How would he react? What would he do?  
She remembers his words, clear and true  
"Regina, my boy loves you as much as I do."  
He wiped the tears, as the fell from her eyes

This was true love, she finally realized.

With every beat of her heart, she knew they'd never falter, they'd never be apart.

Love wasn't easy, that much she knew,

After the heartache that she'd been through.

A broken girl, an Evil Queen

Turned into a mayor, it was quite a scene.

Robin saw last her facade, he knew her hopes, he knew her fears, and all this happened in the missing year.

Back in Storybrooke when their lips met,

Their memories rushed back, how could they forget

The nights by the fire, filled with desire.

A heart so pure, a love so true

The memory curse, they had to undo.

True loves kiss was what they shared

Nothing they felt could ever compare.


	3. D OQ Happy Ending

I look in the mirror and who do I see  
This white dress, an imitation of me  
Be traditional, all brides wear a gown  
I'm the Evil Queen, I straighten my crown  
Black would be better, I step out of sight  
Purple is my color, I flick my wrist to the right.  
Lavender waves fall down to the ground,  
Little John walks in, he doesn't make a sound.  
I turn and smile, not a moment to spare  
A Thief and a Queen getting married, it's quite the affair.  
He escorts me out, to the main hall  
My nerves get the best of me, I press against the wall.  
We've made it so far, now the moment is near  
Will I get my happy ending? "Robin is here."  
I look back to John, he puts out his hand  
I am being given away today, by a Merry Man.  
The doors start to open as we step inside,  
A smile on my lips, I no longer hide.  
My eyes met his from across the room,  
With each step I take, I get closer to my groom.  
My jewels are perfect something borrowed, something blue,  
To exchange our vows is what we must do.

"A heart like mine it never knew,  
What true loves kiss could truly do.  
Happiness was just a myth,  
I never thought I'd see,  
The look of love that's in your eyes,  
Each time you look at me.  
For so long I was alone,  
Nobody by my side,  
Always facing the unknown  
I thought that love had died.  
Then one day you took my hand,  
It felt different, something I didn't understand.  
Then you kiss me and I knew,  
I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Robin you are my world, you are my light,  
For you I would sacrifice.  
I'm by your side until we are old and grey,  
I'll love you forever, this is our day."

"Regina, my love, You are my heart  
I've loved you from the very start.  
A Dark Outlaw is what they see,  
You know who I am, you see the real me.  
Always stealing on the run,  
Until the day I found the one.  
You turned my world upside down,  
I never thought that I'd have found,  
Someone who makes me truly see  
A lasting love that's meant to be.  
I promise you now and forever more,  
I'll love you always, it's you I adore.  
You're home to me and now I can be  
The man you deserve, the one who makes you happy.  
From now until the end of time,  
My hearts is yours, and yours is mine.  
My words sincere, my heart beats for you,  
Now is the time we say I do.  
Our new adventure starts today,  
Take my hand and you will see,  
Just how happy we can be."

Kiss your bride, I heard him say,  
Our lips met, this was the perfect day.  
Two dark hearts, that found the light,  
Robin said New adventure, and he was right.


	4. Tavern OQ (Pre Curse) Happy Ending

"Momma" he says as she walked through the door,

How the years have passed, today their boy is four.

He asks to hear the story of how his parents met,

The scene runs through her mind, a night she'd never forget.

A broken girl lost in her sorrow,

Losing all hope, not wanting tomorrow.

A light appeared in the dark of the night,

Pixie dust glowing giving her flight.

A second chance at love is what the fairy said

Fear of rejection running through the Queen's head.

The tavern below was where they would go,

They looked through the window and there she would see,

The man with the lion tattoo, her chance to be happy.

A soft smile and off she would go,

Regina was left outside on her own,

A few short moments then she opened the door,

She made her way across the floor.

She felt her heart begin to race,

The moment he turned and they were face to face.

His smile was soft, he asked for her name,

Magic brought her here, was the fairy insane?

She took a seat, "Regina." she said,

She wanted to run, the thought danced through her head.

She was afraid to fall in love, she fell too fast,

She was bruised and scarred by her past.

His tone was light, they talked all night,

He made her laugh and she wondered why,

She was scared to meet him, she wanted to try.

He knew her story all too well, it was a tale the town liked to tell.

He took her hand before saying goodbye,

Inside a little piece of her cried,

He asked her to stay, to run away,

To be with him, he didn't want to waste another day.

She squeezed his hand, a yes fell from her lips,

It was right before they shared their first kiss.

Her fingers ran softly over the lion tattoo

Soulmates were real, what the fairy said was true.

She knew it from the moment she looked into his eyes,

Their love was true, Pixie dust never lies.


	5. Post Curse - Hyperion Heights

His nerves are on high alert. This was the moment of truth, what he has been waiting for. He had spent months at the little bar on the corner getting to know her. She had been closed off at first, but after time she began to warm up to him. She began to trust him. He didn't realize that he had fallen for her, until one night when he walked back to his little apartment that overlooked the city. From his window, he could see the bar sign lit up Roni s. He thought about her laugh, how she made him feel, their first kiss. That was when he knew. He was in love with her.

He had stopped in to see her earlier in the week, and that was when he saw it OPEN MIC NIGHT. He knew he had to sign up, it was as if his hand gravitated towards the sheet and he signed his name before he realized what he was doing. Now, standing in the dark hall, waiting to be called he regretted it. What if she hated the song, or worse what if she didn't feel the same way.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ONE OF OUR LOCALS, MY PERSONAL FAVORITE RYAN HARPER!"

The crowd roared, well, as loud as a bar crowd. He stepped out onto the stage and waved to the bar patrons. He adjusted the mic as he looked out into the crowd. This is for a special someone.

He looked at Roni and smiled softly before he lightly strummed on the guitar strings. A few chords later he began to sing. His voice was low, raspy and full of emotion. Everything he had felt for her came pouring out.

"When she looks at me, I feel like I m home,  
This is a feeling I've never known.  
Her smile makes me weak,  
I try to find the right words to speak.  
She says she is a beautiful disaster If only she knew, she's my happily ever after.

This brown eyed girl,  
She changed my world,  
I've waited so long to find a love so true, If only I d tell her, If only she knew.

From the first time we met,  
I knew she was someone, I d never forget.  
At that moment is when I knew,  
Someone like her Was too good to be true.  
A love like this is hard to find For so long, I was blind I've fallen in love What can I do?  
It's now or never, the moment of truth.

I will not run, I will not hide, I need to tell her I need to try

This brown eyed girl,  
She changed my world,  
I've waited so long to find a love so true If only I d tell her, If only she knew.

The crowd was silent, and when he finished singing the last word there was an overwhelming applause. They rose from their seats chanting for an encore. Ryan smiled, scratched the back of his head before thanking the audience and walked off the stage. He hadn t looked at Roni, well he tried not to. She knew, she hadn t taken her eyes off him after the first verse. He didn't know how she would react, he didn t know if she would even come to find him. He grabbed his jacket, and his beer and walked out the back door.

There she was. She stood under the pale moonlight leaning against his car. Shit, he thought. He should have just told her and not put her on the spot and declared his love to her in front of half the town, in HER bar. As he got closer to her, he saw the smile on her face.

"Well, that was interesting." Her tone light, playful almost.

Ryan stood in front of her unsure of what to say. "I..."

Roni took his hands and laced her fingers through his. Her eyes were soft, filled with emotion as she moved closer to him.

"It's about time you told me." she laughed and then she kissed him.


End file.
